


I'm Not Afraid

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bah Humbug, Blankets, Comforting John, Couch Cuddles, Cuddly Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Outage, Scared Sherlock, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Television Watching, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, thunder buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly nasty storm has settled over London...someone is NOT afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr, link in body of story.

[Tumblr Thuderstorm Prompt](http://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/147892435174/imagine-your-otp)

 

Sherlock and John were sitting on the couch watching a bit of crap t.v. when the lights flicked off and back on again following a clap of thunder.  
  
Sherlock shivered slightly next to John. John looked over at Sherlock, they were sitting rather close to one another. There was no need for it, there was plenty of room on the couch, they just always ended up sitting ridiculously close. The only difference about tonight was there was a chill in the air so they had dragged Sherlock's blanket from his room; and this particularly nasty storm that seemed to be brewing outside their very window.  
  
Sherlock unconciously pressed in a bit closer to John. His knees were drawn up against his chest under the blanket and his chin rest atop his knees. John was sitting relaxed next to the good detective, reclined, legs extended out in front of him, feet poking out from under the blanket.  
  
There was another loud clap of thunder proceeded by a bright flash of lighting.  
  
Sherlock jumped and immediately looked out the corner of his eye at John. John pretended not to notice. After another chorus of thunder and lighting Sherlock was essentially quaking next to John.  
  
John turned towards Sherlock bringing his leg up to rest on the couch as he did. "Are you frightened of the storm Sherlock?" his voice was very gentle but he had a ghost of a smirk across his face.  
  
"No! Don't be silly. It's only a storm." Sherlock countered in his best hauty voice.  
  
The lights flickered out and did not come back on. "Well there goes t.v. night." John made a move to get up, Sherlock gripped his upper arm keeping him from moving. It was very dark in the sitting room and John knew Sherlock could not see the smile painted across his face. "Problem Sherlock?"  
  
"No, lets just wait and see if the power comes back o-" A crash of thunder sounding even closer followed by multiple strikes of lighting lit the room.  
  
John was able to see the sheer terror on Sherlock's face. Settling back down He pulled Sherlock against him. He was surprised at just how badly his flatmate was shaking. John tucked Sherlock into the crook of his shoulder. "It's all right Sherlock. A lot of people are scared of thunderstorms. No reason to be ashamed."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Okay, correction; a lot of people dislike thunderstorms. It's quite normal."  
  
"I know it's normal."  
  
"I'm just saying its all good Sherlock."  
  
John and Sherlock stayed like that half sitting, half reclined for a while. Every time thunder rang out or a flash of lighting danced across the sky, Sherlock jumped or shivered.  
  
John began humming to fill the empty space between them. It felt good holding Sherlock like this. He wasn't in denial about his feelings for his friend. He just never saw an opportunity to act on them. Some days he felt like Sherlock felt the same way, and other days he felt like Sherlock didn't even notice him.  
  
After a while he noticed that Sherlock had dozed off. John was grateful. He thought it was adorable how Sherlock was acting but at the same time his heart went out to him and he hated to see that fear in his eyes.  
  
John maneuvered them so that he was laying on his back and Sherlock was still nestled under his arm, head against his chest. He arranged the blanket so that they were both fully covered.

 

He lay there listening to the soft snoring of his best friend as he held him. _As he held him._ John was in slight disbelief of his current situation. He was elated to be doing so he just couldn’t believe he was holding Sherlock Holmes.

 

John wrapped his arms more securely around Sherlock and gradually fell asleep as well. It was pretty late and the men had wrapped up a pretty nasty case hours earlier.

 

Several hours later John roused by the feel of Sherlock's curls tickling his nose. He stretched a bit trying to work a kink out of his back. Sherlock moaned in protest, wrapping an arm tightly around John’s waist. Smiling sleepily, John placed a kiss against Sherlock's curls, not realizing what he’d done until after he’d done it. It just felt like such a natural thing to do.

Just then a loud crack of thunder rent the night chased by the brilliant fizzle of lighting. Sherlock jumped from the proximity of the sound. The skies opened up and a torrential downpour began to fall. It was loud but John found it extremely relaxing. Falling in and out of sleep, John found himself placing small kisses against Sherlock's curls not the interim, relishing in the softness against his lips.

Sherlock stirred, titling his head up he placed a sleepy kiss against John’s chin. John stilled, half asleep and caught of guard. Sherlock repeated the action getting closer to John’s lips. John threw caution to the wind and bought his lips down meeting Sherlock halfway.

Sherlock moaned sleepily. He was having the most delicious dream, he was kissing John Watson. He reached up trailing a hand up into John’s hair, running his fingers against his scalp. Sherlock moaned again and this time there was an answering moan. It spurred him on further. Locking their mouths together, Sherlock deepened the kiss running his tongue along the seam of John’s mouth seeking entrance, John opened his mouth, access granted.

 

There was a loud rumble of thunder and fear had Sherlock snapping his eyes open, he realized then it wasn’t a dream. He was nestled between John’s legs, one of his hands buried in his flatmate’s hair, while both of John’s hand were on his arse. Sherlock sat up slightly, he couldn’t see a bloody thing. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see John’s face in this moment.

 

John had been enjoying the lazy, sleepy kisses Sherlock had been giving him. And then the thunder had gone and ruined it for him. “You okay Sherlock?” He asked, voice thick with not only sleep but arousal.

 

Sherlock wasn’t sure what to say. Should he apologize and tell John he had thought he was sleeping? John’s hands on his arse didn’t feel like John minded the kissing. Also if the hardness pressing into his hipbone was any indication, he didn’t need to apologize. So Sherlock finally settled on, “Yes. You?”

Sherlock’s voice had come out breathy and it had ghosted over John’s lips, “God yes.” was his reply.

 

Sherlock thought that was an invitation if he ever heard one. He brought his mouth down to John’s, missing completely, kissing him on the side of his nose instead. That didn't deter Sherlock in the least, mentally he did the calculations, and he found John’s lips on his next try. He kissed him slowly, licking into John's mouth, sipping, tasting, tongues gently dueling.

John was more than content to allow Sherlock to lead this dance, he didn’t want to scare him off by seeming too eager. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands from roaming over Sherlock's body though, using his hands to see what he had longed to see with his eyes for years.

Both men were sighing and moaning in contentment, barely audible over the rainfall. Sherlock grinded down into John, he adjusted their bodies so that their pricks were lined up and creating the much need friction with each thrust against one another.

John pushed the blanket off of them, it was hot. A light sheen of perspiration had formed on his skin. He pushed at Sherlock’s shirt trying to get to all that velvety skin.

Sherlock taking the hint sat up, kneeling between John’s thighs. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor. He reached out blindly to help John out of his as well, his finger brushed John's mouth, he sucked Sherlock’s finger in, rolling his tongue around the long proffered digit. Sherlock inhaled sharply. Pulling his finger away slowly he trailed fingers down John’s jaw, along his neck to the hem of his shirt. He yanked on it, John held up his arms so Sherlock could pull the shirt off. Sherlock didn’t stop there. He walked his fingers down John’s chest until he reached the waistband of his pyjama pants. John was panting with anticipation.

 

John lifted his hips up, allowing Sherlock to remove his pyjama bottoms and pants beneath. When Sherlock had thrown them to the side he laid back over John kissing him, working his way to the pulse in John’s neck. When he found it, it was beating a rapid staccato. Sherlock licked it once, twice and then sucked it between his lips gingerly running his teeth over the sensitive skin.

 

John was being driven mad by Sherlock’s kisses. He acted as if they had all the time in the world. And maybe they did, it felt as if time had stopped for them. The only thing John was aware of was the feel of Sherlock’s hands and mouth on him. He whispered his name into the stillness. “Sherlock…”

“I’m here John.”

John tangled one hand in Sherlock's luscious curls as he licked his way across John’s body, and the other hand had the couch cushion in a death grip.

 

Sherlock felt like he could live off the delicious noises John was making. No other sustenance was needed. He bit down softly, eliciting a soft purr from John’s throat, biting down harder rewarded him with a low growl from deep in John's throat. Sherlock wasn’t sure which he liked better so he alternated between gentle and rough orchestrating the symphony of John’s desires.

 

When Sherlock reached the apex of John’s thighs, the man beneath him was incoherent. A beautiful mixture of breathless sighs and heavy moans. With Sherlock’s name sprinkled in between.

Sherlock licked the head of John’s cock, it was already weeping for him. He licked at the insistent beading again, this time taking the head wholly in his mouth. John’s back arched off the couch with a nearly silent keen.

 

John wished he could see Sherlock now more than ever. To see his perfect cupid bow lips stretched around his prick. He bet he was just lovely. John tried to be patient tried to behave but the things Sherlock was doing to him with his mouth was driving him insane. He thrust against Sherlock's mouth involuntarily.

Sherlock took it in stride. Flattening his tongue, Sherlock licked along John’s shaft like he was licking an ice cream cone. Sherlock loved making John lose it but he was feeling a bit neglected and came up kissing John. John ran his hands down Sherlock’s back letting them disappear into his pyjama bottoms. He ran his nails over the sensitive skin of his buttocks. “Yesss.” Sherlock hissed close to John’s was. John slipped a finger between the crease and ran a teasing finger around the puckered entrance.

 

It was too much. Sherlock threw back his head moaning loudly. John dragged him back down kissing and nibbling on his neck. John moved his hand to the front of Sherlock, taking him in hand. Sherlock jerked against him. “John...please. I need...mmm.”

John continued stroking him lightly while he made a ring of kisses along Sherlock’s collarbone.

Finally he pushed Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms down and over his arse, using his own foot to push them down to Sherlock's ankles.

Sherlock pulled away removing his pyjama bottoms completely, adding it to the pile on the floor. He lowered himself back onto John kissing him more fervently. When they pulled apart John whispered, “Ride me Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock sat up, straddling John, bringing their cocks together in his tight embrace. Sherlock began rocking against John, thrusting up into his hand.

John wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s helping to get them off. The men moaned together, singing in perfect harmony. Sherlock sped his movements up he was so close it felt so good. “Ahhh...ummm...Johnnn....”

John began thrusting up into their hands, chasing his own orgasm. He took one hand and gripped Sherlock hard by the hip as he pounded up. Sherlock was crying out loudly, John could tell he was going to come any moment.

Miraculously the lights came back on just as Sherlock cried out his release. John got to watch as Sherlock’s mouth hang open at the end of his name. “Johnnnn!” His neck was stretched taunt, his skin flushed. Sherlock's hot seed helped ease John along into his own release, sucking the way. He pumped his hand quickly over himself, Sherlock had fell over him boneless in the afterglow of his orgasm. “Sherlock, oh fuck!” John came hard between them, his body spasming. Warm sticky fluid lay between them; it was uncomfortable but neither man could find it in themselves to move.

 

John took his clean hand and ran a lazy hand up and down Sherlock’s spine. “You okay Sherlock?” he asked placing a kiss to the other man’s forehead.

“Yes John. I’m more than okay. I’m perfect. That was beautiful.”


End file.
